Choices
by DMor
Summary: Angel returns to the life he left in Sunnydale to help face a new evil only to face his past and make a choice will affect him and those around him forever....
1. The Call

Author's Note: I wrote the first few paragraphs before but I've added to it and made some revisions. This takes place in LA and Sunnydale and a lot has changed since Angel was last in Sunnydale. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy. And to the creators of Buffy and Angel, thanks for a great series. These characters are 100% yours. And please review so I know what I need to work on. Thanks!  
  
*************************************************************  
Choices  
  
Angel awoke with a start and looked at the ceiling. It was the third time this week that he had had that dream. The one where he is following a scream down the dark halls of his office. Buffy's scream. The thing that scared him the most is that he never got there in time to help her or to see what was wrong. Outside, thunder clashed loudly just as the sun was setting.  
  
He jumped out of bed and got dressed. He then proceeded to go downstairs where Cordelia Chase, his secretary was waiting.  
  
"Took you long enough." She started. " Do you know how long I've been waiting here? You wanted me to come early and I do. But where were you?" She stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Angel?"  
  
It wasn't like him to sit there while she complained. And boy did she complain. But Angel had known her from Sunnydale, where they used to live. Where he met Buffy.  
  
Buffy Summers was a stunning creature. She was tall, blond, and had a heart of gold. She was also the Slayer. The one girl chosen who had the power to defeat the forces of darkness. Living in Sunnydale provided her with more than enough opportunity to practice her skills seeing how it was the opening of the Hellmouth, the source of all evil and as it's name suggests, the opening of hell. While living in Sunnydale, Angel and Buffy, along with the members of the Scooby Gang, that at one point included Cordelia, worked together to stop evil.  
  
Unlike the members of the Scooby Gang, Angel was unique. He was a vampire with a soul. He had committed many acts of horror as Angelus but the final straw came when he murdered a gypsy. Her clan punished him by giving him a soul. By giving him emotions and leaving him with the guilt of his past actions. He knew the members of the gang didn't trust him 100 percent but Buffy had. She trusted him with her life.  
  
***************************************************  
  
The two had a dangerous relationship in the sense that their love for each other always seemed to lead to bad judgment.. because they always put each other first. And of course there was that time where he and Buffy made love only to have his taken away and the evil Angelus released. Buffy then had to make the heartbreaking choice of sending him to hell or letting him terrorize her friends and what was left of her family. His love for her was the only reason why he was here today because it was her and the Scooby Gang that found a way to give him back his soul. But that was several months ago. Seven to be exact. Seven months ago he left Sunnydale without looking back. Left Buffy. But he kept telling himself that it was for her good and that him staying would only cause her pain. But he knew it wasn't true. He just used that as an excuse because he was afraid of what their love for each other would lead to.  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia's voice broke into his thoughts. " I said are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." He answered.  
  
She stared at him. " Are you sure because we can always close up shop for the day. I mean I'm sure all the helpless souls of LA will understand that your too tired or what ever the hell is wrong with you."  
  
" I said I was fine." he shouted.  
  
"Ok jeez just trying to be helpful."  
  
" I know Cordy but I've got a lot on my mind now."  
  
" Buffy?", she asked quietly.  
  
" I never said that." Why was he denying it even though it was true?  
  
" You don't have to. I can see it in your eyes. You miss her. And she misses you too. You have to know that."  
  
Angel stared at her in shock.  
  
" I know, I know. I may not be the biggest Buffy fan but what you guys have is real.not that many people have that." she started. "And for you to run away from your feelings is just pointless and will do you guys absolutely no good."  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
" Hello.Angel Inc.", she stopped and handed the phone to Angel. "It's for you."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
" Angel? It's me Buffy."  
  
***************************************************  
  
It took a while for him to answer.  
  
" Angel are you there?" the voice on the other end said.  
  
" Buffy?"  
  
" Yeah..it's me. And I need your help."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Something's come up. Something we've never dealt with before. And we could really use you on this one."  
  
" What exactly are we talking about?"  
  
" I'll fill you in as soon as you get here."  
  
" Ok, I'll meet you at the Bronze."  
  
" Ok. And Angel .."she paused.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I've missed you." Her voice came out shaky and she hung up.  
  
Angel stared at the phone and said to the dial tone, " I miss you too."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Cordelia broke in.  
  
" Aha!" Cordelia exclaimed. " I knew it all along!"  
  
" Knew what?", he asked nonchalantly.  
  
" Oh stop with your male ego Angel. A blind man could see how much you love her. So go. I can take of things here."  
  
Angel was hesitant. Cordelia wasn't the most reliable person.  
  
" Angel I know that I'm not the most reliable person but I can have a heart and a mind when I need to. I'm not all beauty without brains you now. Jeez. Give me some credit."  
  
It was almost as if she was reading his mind.  
  
" All right I'll go. But just to check up on things and give my help if it's needed. Are you sure you can handle things while I'm gone?"  
  
" Angel you act as if I'm saving someone's life while your gone." She paused for a moment. "Wait, maybe I am." She shook her head. " Forget that last part. Would you just go already?" she said pushing him out the door.  
  
Angel could only watch as she slammed the door behind him. A part of him was scared as hell at what laid before him but the other part was full of happiness that he would see the woman and life he left behind once again. And with those feelings he started on to Sunnydale and the woman he loved not realizing what lay ahead of him. 


	2. We have a problem

"Ok so explain this again." Willow said laughing.  
  
" For the last time I didn't realize what I said before it was too late. And the guy at the counter just stared at me like I was crazy." Buffy answered, erupting in giggles that brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"I still don't see what's so funny." Xander interrupted.  
  
"It's not supposed to be funny.it's just one of those things that are so not funny that they're funny." Willow explained with a tone that implied that it was so obvious.  
  
They all laughed at Xander's confused expression and Buffy looked around at her friends. She met Willow and Xander the first day she moved to Sunnydale after moving from LA after burning down her high school. That was a downside to being the slayer. Public property tended to get destroyed a lot. Just then Willow tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
" Buffy! That cute guy is totally checking you out!"  
  
" That's nice." She said with an unconcerned tone.  
  
That was another downside to being the slayer. You couldn't have lasting, meaningful relationships. Well, that wasn't entirely true.  
  
**************************************  
  
She had had one before but it was with a 200-year-old vampire. She didn't care about the age. It was just the fact that they came from two different worlds. And then there was the whole thing about him turning evil. That had scared the hell out of her. For the first time in her life she saw the consequences of her actions, no matter how innocent they seemed. And how could anyone forget how he just left Sunnydale one day without any good- bye, explanation.there was nothing.not even an argument. That had to be the worst day in Buffy Summers life. It was the day when she lost her soul mate and best friend.  
  
"But that was seven months ago" she told herself. "Then if it was then why do I see his face everywhere I look?"  
  
" Buffy?" Xander's voice ripped through her thoughts. " Did you even hear a word I just said?"  
  
" Umm.no?" she said sheepishly. " I'm so sorry. It's just that.."  
  
" Buffy it's ok. We know a lot's been going on." Willow said caringly." How bout if we just go home so you can rest."  
  
" Are you guys sure that you won't mind? I've been so outta it lately with.." Her voice trailed off.  
  
" Angel being gone?" Xander said. He couldn't hide the venom in his voice.  
  
" Xander cut it." Willow said warningly.  
  
" No! Ok. He walks into her life, our life and then ups and leave when he fells like it? Taking absolutely no consideration about who he'll be hurting." Xander kept going despite the warning look from Willow. And he didn't even look at Buffy in fear of what her face would be saying. "Without any explanation as to why and where he's going. And Buffy has to sit here wondering day in and day out as to where is he? Is he safe? And he says that he loves her? He sure has a funny way of showing it."  
  
" Xander SHUT UP!" Willow shouted. " Just shut up."  
  
Buffy climbed down from the seat she was on and left the Bronze without a word. But as she passed, no one could miss her moist eyes full of tears.  
  
" Buffy? Buffy?" Willow called after her.  
  
She shot a glance at Xander before running after her. " Why do you always let your jealousy of Angel and Buffy's relationship fuel what you say. Do you really think that that is what she wanted to hear? We're the only ones she has left. And instead of supporting her you're tearing her down? I hope you're really proud of yourself Xander Harris."  
  
With that having been said she stormed out of the room after her hurt friend.  
  
" Dammit." Xander muttered to himself as he watched them leave.  
  
***************************************************  
  
When Buffy finally reached the apartment she shared with Willow, put her keys on the table and plopped down her bed. She stared at the ceiling before rolling over with her face in the pillow. Then the tears came down. She was crying of the man she lost and the nagging thought in the back of her mind that Xander maybe right. Angel hadn't thought about her when he left. And she was worrying about him to the point that her slayer skills were being affected. Just then she noticed the red light on the answering machine blinking.  
  
Buffy hit play and listened to the message.  
  
"Hello Buffy it's me." The voice on the other line said.  
  
Buffy's voice caught in her throat. She had imagined this day over and over again and it was finally here. Or was it.  
  
"Buffy?" the voice on the other end said. "Are you there? It's me.Angel. I guess you're either not there or just not picking up. Look something's come up. Something we've never dealt with before. And we could really use you on this one. I'll fill you in as soon as you get here. I'll meet you at the old abandoned building on Sunset Boulevard."  
  
There was a pause in the middle of the message. And then his voice came back on.  
  
" I've missed you." He said before hanging up.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Just then Willow walked into the room.  
  
" Buffy are you ok?"  
  
" Yeah I'm fine."  
  
" Are you sure?" Willow asked watching Buffy pulled out a suitcase and began packing.  
  
" Positive."  
  
" So where are you going?"  
  
" LA."  
  
" Buffy what is going on?"  
  
" Angel just called and he needs my help."  
  
" Angel?" Willow couldn't believe it.  
  
"Listen to the message yourself."  
  
" Buffy.do you want me to come with you?" Willow asked after listening to the message.  
  
" No. I'll be fine."  
  
" But Buffy...something just doesn't seem right." Willow began.  
  
" Why doesn't it seem right?" Buffy challenged standing up right to face her friend.  
  
" Why doesn't it seem right?" She asked again when Willow didn't answer.  
  
" I don't know. It just doesn't seem right. I mean why would he only ask for you? And why would he call now out of the blue?"  
  
" Because he needs my help Willow. Why can't you guys just drop it? All day all everyone has been doing is treating me like I'm a child. I'm 18 going on to 19 for Christ's sake! I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I'm deciding to go to help Angel."  
  
As she said all this she pushed her way past Willow and out the hall.  
  
" Buffy.I.."  
  
" Save it." Buffy said cutting her off.  
  
Willow could only watch as her friend walked out the door, on her way to be hurt again. Willow raced to the phone and called the only person who she knew could help.  
  
" Giles? It's me Willow. We have a problem."  
  
**********************************************  
  
" OK it's done. I did what you asked." The shape shifter said.  
  
"Purrrfect." Said the female vampire Darla.  
  
"Anything for you pet." Said her vampire lover Spike.  
  
Together they laughed at the heartache that was about to unfold.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hope you enjoyed. I'm working on the next chapter. Please review so I know what to work on. Thanks. 


	3. I'm Trying To Leave

It was just after one in the morning when a knock came at Willow's door.  
  
" What the..." she said as she got out of bed.  
  
She looked out the eyehole and was shocked to see who it was.  
  
"Angel?" she whispered as opened the door "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Buffy told me to come over because you guys had an emergency."  
  
Willow was really confused. " What are you talking about? You called and told her to meet you in LA."  
  
"No I didn't." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah you did. Here I'll play you the message."  
  
Angel's face went blank as he listened to the message. The room was silent long after the message stopped playing.  
  
" I never called Buffy. She called me and Cordelia answered the phone."  
  
He stopped when he saw the look on Willow's face.  
  
" We work together at my agency in LA."  
  
"I never said anything." Willow sighed. " But Buffy is on here way to LA right now, expecting to see you."  
  
Angel started to walk out the door.  
  
" Wait where are you going?"  
  
" Back to LA to find her. Someone set us up and I need to find out who an why before Buffy gets hurt."  
  
As he walked away Willow whispered, " She already is."  
  
" I know and it kills me that I'm the cause of all her pain. But I thought it was the best. For all of us."  
  
He closed the door behind him and walked swiftly down the quiet hallway.  
  
************************************************  
  
Buffy walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the looks she was getting from the people she saw. They were either smoking or asking for money and Buffy knew that if she looked at them she would throw up.  
  
In the back of her mind she kept having that nagging thought, "Why would Angel want you to meet him here?" but it was always replaced with "Because he needs you."  
  
Just then Buffy felt a shadow looming over her and her body tensed. She spun around just in time to feel a fist connect with her lower abdomen.  
  
"Welcome to LA." A vampire snarled as more emerged from the dark ally.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Angel ran through the sewers leading that connected Sunnydale and LA. He knew that it was his safest and fastest bet. Fastest because their was no traffic and safest because the sun couldn't reach him there. The entire time he was running he thought about Buffy and the danger she could be facing.  
  
****************************************************  
  
" Is this how you welcome everyone who comes to LA?" Buffy asked.  
  
" No. Only the ones who try to take over our territory."  
  
" I'm not trying to do anything. I'm just here to help a friend out."  
  
" Sure you are."  
  
With that the vampire lunged at Buffy and punched her in the face. She then followed it up with several kicks to the stomach and a punch to the face. She then continued to fight the other vampires who came after her, sending them all into the wind as a cloud of ash. Before she realized it she was engulfed in a pile of demons that were trying to bite her neck. Just as she thought all hope was gone, the vampires got off of her in ear piercing screams and she fell over. She looked up just in time to see the final vampire being turned to dust by a dark figure.  
  
" Angel?" she whispered before she passed out on the ground, slamming her head against the hard concrete.  
  
************************************************  
  
Angel turned around just in time to see Buffy's head hit the pavement.  
  
" Buffy!" he screamed.  
  
He ran over to her and knelt beside her.  
  
"Buffy? Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
He rolled her over and saw that her head was bleeding. He picked up her limp body and brought her to his apartment and was angry with himself the entire way there.  
  
***********************************************  
  
When he reached his apartment, Angel put the injured Buffy on his bed and took off her jacket. He went into the kitchen and returned a couple of minutes later with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. He sat beside her on the bed and wiped her wounds, at least the ones he could see. A few minutes later he pulled the covers over her and left the room.  
  
He went into his living room and sat in front of his fireplace. He pulled out a book by try as he might he just couldn't read it. Not with Buffy in his bed in the next room. She was so close yet so far away. And that's the way it had to remain. No matter how many times he told that to himself he just didn't believe it.  
  
Willow's comment "She already is", echoed in his mind.  
  
Oh God what have I done. I leave to protect her while I knew very well that this isn't what she needed..or wanted.  
  
The only way Angel could keep from tearing his flesh from his skin and possibly taking his own death was to check up on Buffy periodically. She looked like a true angel lying on the pillow. But there was something missing. It took him a while to figure out that it was the shine in his face. The happiness. The energy.  
  
Did I do that? He asked himself. Am I the cause of all of this?  
  
Angel walked over to the bed and sat on the floor. And that's where he stayed, sleeping beside the woman who he loves.  
  
************************************************  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up in someone else's bed, in someone else's room.  
  
Where am I? she asked herself before realizing where she was. Angel.  
  
She looked down to find him sleeping on the floor beside her. Like an Angel. Her Angel.  
  
She tried to get out of bed and was quickly reminded of the previous night's events. She fell back on to the bed with a gasp. Her back felt as if it were broken in ten different places and her head was throbbing so hard, it seemed as if it were being smacked repeatedly with a hammer.  
  
" Owww." she cried out.  
  
Angel woke up to find Buffy halfway off the bed.  
  
" Steady." He said easing her into a correct position. " Why are you trying to get up?"  
  
" Because I'm trying to get out of here." Buffy replied briskly.  
  
She immediately felt guilty after seeing the hurt look on his face.  
  
" Well you can't go anywhere yet.no matter how much you want to. I'm surprised you don't have a concussion after the contact your head made with the concrete last night." he said quietly. " I'll get you something to eat."  
  
Buffy watched as he walked out the room, shoulders slouched and head down.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Pretty nice huh.just wait until you see what happens next. 


End file.
